The Affair
by rebel16
Summary: emma has a crush on zane but one night at a party changes everything between friends and enemies when zane and rikki start a affair that can only lead to everyones heartbreak hope you like it rated M to be safe reveiw please
1. Chapter 1

_**At the juice net **_

Everyone was gathered around a booth in the back of the café when Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis walked in Zane got up and started to speak

"ok everyone party tonight everyone in our year is invited to" Zane stops in front of them and says "I guess that means all of you to"

"oh how thoughtful" replied Rikki sarcastically

"whatever you can all come if you want don't turn it into something its not" said Zane

"wouldn't dream of it" said Rikki in a sickly sweet voice

"later" said Zane while he walked away

"ok so I am defiantly going" said Emma

"why so you can have another chance of flirting with your boyfriend Zane" said Rikki

"Rikki be nice" said Cleo

"he is not my boyfriend I just like him ok" said Emma defensively

"whatever though how you can like that slimy pig is beyond me" said Rikki

"ok ok you two back to your corners are we going to the party or not" asked Lewis

"well I am going" said Emma

"me two" said Cleo

"well I have nothing better to do" said Rikki

"alright then we all have to go get new outfits" said Emma

"lets go shopping" they all said happily

_**Later that day **_

They were all in Emma's room finishing getting ready when Lewis walked in

"Lewis we are not sure if we want to look hot or be safe from going fish" said Cleo

"well you don't have to worry about that" said Lewis

"oh no don't tell me you made another water proof spray do we get choice of color this time" said Rikki. Lewis turned to comment back but was forced to take in all of their appearances. Rikki was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black halter half top that hung down in the front that clung and showed her every curve. Emma was wearing a blue dress that clung to he every curve and ended above her knees and flared out at the bottom . Cleo was wearing a pink low v-neck shirt and a short pink skirt to match that clung to her every curve.

"lewis hey eyes up here" said Rikki when she noticed he was still staring down her top

"sorry no water proof spray but apparently because of the full moon yesterday you will be without your powers for two weeks so you will be find in those amazing clothes" said Lewis

"great" they all said in unison

_**At the party**_

The party was really moving when Zane heard his doorbell ring signaling more guest he went to answer the door to reveal the girls and lewis

"well at least you dressed right" said Zane when he saw Cleo, emma, and lewis walk in only to stop speaking when he saw Rikki

After the girls walked in the room Zane was standing with lewis staring at Rikki

"wow" said Zane e

"that's what I thought" said Lewis "but I suggest you stop staring your starting to drool mate" with that Lewis walked off to join the girls

"ok em why don't you go talk to Zane it looks like he is staring at you" said Cleo

"yea you think I don't if I can" said Emma

"oh come on em just do it already and stop being such a scared little baby" said Rikki

"oh so that's what I'm being" said Emma

"well yea" said Rikki

"Rikki that's not very nice" said Cleo

"well if she likes Zane then why doesn't she just do it already" said Rikki

"you know what Rikki not everyone is like you come on Cleo lets go somewhere less crowded" said Emma taking cleo with her while she walked out

"whatever" said Rikki grabbing a bottle of vodka while she walked the other way

_**One hour later**_

Zane was making his way threw his party completely drunk when he saw Emma. And cleo but no Rikki he looked around the room but nothing

Then he heard cheering coming from over the bar he walked over and noticed a girl doing body shots he walked closer to see it was Rikki

"Rikki what are you doing" said Zane when he cleared away all the guys hovering

"well what did it look like I was doing" said Rikki

"you are so drunk" said Zane then he almost fell over a chair

"well apparently so are you" said Rikki touching her finger to his nose Zane laughed

_**With emma and Cleo**_

"ok you are right I am going to go find Zane and tell him how I feel" said Emma

"great em" said Cleo Lewis just nodded

"but I don't want to seem desperate so you two have to come along" said Emma

"ok" they both said

They all walked of in search of Zane when they finally found him it wasn't what they were expecting. Zane was standing against a wall with Rikki wrapped in his arms with their tongues down each others throat

"oh my god I can't believe this" said Emma

"em to be fair I think their both wasted so I think we should grab Rikki and leave and never tell her this or she might throw up" said Cleo

"yea a few times" said Lewis

"ok fine Zane hello Zane " said Emma trying to get his attention but he just waved her away and lifted Rikki onto his hips pushing her back against the wall

"hey Zane let her go no stop that" said Lewis trying to grab Rikki but Zane wouldn't let him they all didn't know what to do when he started kissing a line down her neck and brought his hand up her breast

"ok I think we should just go Rikki will stop it before its to out of control" said Emma just wanting to get out of there

"ok fine with me" said Cleo as they all ran out the door

_**The next day**_

Rikki woke up slowly and confused where was she whose bed was this when she turned around on the bed lifting herself onto her elbows she saw zane standing by in just jeans like he was getting dressed as quickly as possible she looked down to see that she was naked then back at him then she just let her head fall back as she realized what happened last night she had gotten so drunk she gave her virginity to Zane bennet

"great that's just great" said Rikki

"what" said Zane

"can you leave so I can get dressed" said Rikki

"I think I already saw you naked" said Zane

"yea well not a clear picture considering how drunk we were but apparently not drunk enough to forget it all" said Rikki remembering every event that happened the night before

Zane just smirked his stupid little smirk

"stop that" said Rikki as she threw a pillow at him

"stop what" asked zane confused

"you can not look back at what happened and smile" said Rikki

"oh I can do that all I want I can think about how I undressed you slowly and put you on this bed naked and then I can remember how you.." zane was cut off when a pillow smacked him in the face

"shut up" said Rikki unable to stop the uncontrollable memories and blushing

_**Five minutes later**_

Rikki came down stairs dressed and stopped in front of zane all zane could think about is what his cousin told him about virgins the reason why he never slept with a virgin until last night now Rikki will want something more like one day they will get married great this is just great

"zane listen from my I remember last night was great really really great but I think its best we just forget about it" said Rikki

"wait what" said Zane confused

"I am not looking for a relationship right now sorry but we both should just move on ok" said Rikki

"yea fine should I call you" said Zane still confused

"umm no that's alright I'll call you" said Rikki running out of the house quickly

"I think I just got the brush off" said Zane to himself

Zane was just thinking to himself how many girls he gave the brush off after a night of sex but it has never happened to him and by a virgin to he was just beyond confused

_**Ok so tell me what you think I know it took a turn at first you think its about Emma and zane but don't worry there will be a little zemma even though I hate that couple I love zikki they are so cute and I always imagined a story like this but never saw it I mean there were a few with the story line but none with everything that I will be doing so I hope u like it and please review or I will stop updating**_


	2. Chapter 2

After Rikki left Zane's house she went home to change before she had to meet Emma and Cleo at the café lucky for her. Her dad was out of town this week. All she could think about while she was getting ready for the day was what happened between her and Zane and what she was going to do about it. When the doorbell rang.

"what are you doing here" asked Rikki

"I just wanted to make sure you got home ok" said Zane

"ok I'm fine now go" replied Rikki trying to get him away from her fast

"hey not so fast I think we should talk" said zane moving in closer

"I think we should forget about the whole thing and pretend it never happened" said Rikki stepping back until her back hit the wall

"but I don't want to forget it ever happened and neither do you" said Zane trapping her against the wall now

"zane stop this is crazy we can't do this" said Rikki trying to keep her common sense

Zane just leant in closer until there lips were just barely touching

"I don't think its crazy I think its perfect" said Zane taking her lips with his

Rikki couldn't help but lean into him and kiss him back zane started to kiss her neck and remove her top Rikki didn't know how they ended up in her bedroom but she didn't care she couldn't think about anything while he was doing this to her she could only feel.

**At the juice net **

"where is Rikki she was suppose to be here 2 hours ago" said Emma

"she probably has a major hangover and is trying to sleep it off" said Lewis

"yea the question is in who's bed" said emma

"Em I'm sure she went home last night and didn't do anything with zane you will see" said Cleo trying to be comforting

**With Rikki and Zane**

"I was suppose to meet emma and cleo at the cafe" said Rikki trying to look at the clock instead of the 145 pounds of naked male next to her

"so cancel" said Zane like it was no problem Rikki had had enough she had to straiten this all out now so she turned on her side facing zane

"we need to talk about this" said Rikki

"ok ok so you are not looking for a relationship and neither am I so we are just having fun" said zane as he slid his hand down her body Rikki slapped his hand away before she lost the ability to think again

"seriously" said Rikki

"yea" replied zane

"so just sex" said Rikki

"just sex" confirmed zane

"ok I can deal with that but we have to have rules" said Rikki

"rules" said Zane confused

"yes rules like no spending the night, no dates, no obligation for presents on birthdays and anniversary's and most important no one else knows about it" said Rikki sternly

"ok fine but I think there needs to be one more rule" said Zane pulling her closer so he could taste her lips again

"what" said Rikki after returning his kiss

"no other people I mean we can date other people and kiss but no sex with others without breaking it off with each other first and with notice not like a day before if we think we like someone else then we end it mutually" said Zane

"deal" said Rikki she stuck out her hand to shake on it but zane just smiled and pushed her hand away

"there is only one way to seal this deal" said Zane flipping her over so she lay under him and kissing a line down her stomach and lower to the heart of her

"ohh" moaned Rikki and zane just smiled

**At the café **

Emma and Cleo were getting impatient while waiting for Rikki to show up. They were about to leave when Rikki walked in the door

"hey guys sorry I'm a little late" said Rikki apologetically

"a little Rikki you were suppose to be here 3 hours ago" said Emma angrily

"oh gosh guys I am so sorry" said Rikki a little surprised she didn't notice so much time go by when she was with Zane

"its fine but we do want to know where you went off to at the party last night" said Cleo nonchalantly

"oh no where I just got really drunk" Rikki half lied

"oh come on Rikki we saw you and Zane making out so what happened" said Emma feeling betrayed

"you saw that" said Rikki shocked

"yes we did now spill" said Cleo Emma just sat back afraid of the truth

"ok ok the truth is we just kissed I remember going our separate ways and some how I ended up in my bed" Rikki lied through her teeth

"oh well I guess I can forgive you sense you were drunk" said Emma

"ok well I am glad that is all sorted I have to get to work before I'm late" said Cleo getting up to leave

"bye Cleo so Rikki I was going to talk to Zane about how I felt but considering you two were making out I chickened out now I have to find a way to do it again" said Emma

"oh don't worry these things take time" said Rikki guiltily

"yea your right I think I will wait for him to ask me out that is how it is suppose to be" said Emma

"ok great I have to go" said Rikki getting up to leave

"wait you just got here why do you have to leave already" said Emma

"there is just something I have to do" said Rikki

"ok my shift is about to start anyway I will see you later" said Emma

"bye" said Rikki as she ran out the door to find Zane she looked around the beach and decided to text him

**Rikki: can you meet me**

**Zane: tell me where**

**Rikki: the alcove by all the boats**

**Zane: be there in five ;)**

Rikki waited on the secluded spot on the beach hidden from all the boats and people by rocks when Zane came over

"hey I didn't think you would want me so soon" said Zane reaching to pull her closer

"no Zane that's not why I'm here" said Rikki

"then why" said Zane

"this wrong I can't do it ….I've changed my mind…I think…" said Rikki reluctantly

"no you haven't you want me as much as I want you" said Zane

Without any warning he bent his head and touched his lips to hers the hot hungry kiss did not start slow and build it was hard and hungry her senses where flooded with the taste and texture of him

"tell me why" asked Zane when they finaly broke apart

"because Emma has a crush on you and I can't do that to her" said Rikki

"well I know Emma has a crush on me but I don't like her that way I want you Rikki not her" said Zane as he tucked a lock of her sun blonde hair behind her ear

"Zane.." before Rikki could finish with a protest Zane kissed her again this time demanding a response that she couldn't deny she slid her arms up around his neck not wanting to let go

"I will see you later ok tonight my place 8" said Zane brushing his lips against hers one more time

"ok" said Rikki knowing it would be no use denying how they both feel she would just have to let it run its course lets face it one of them will get bored eventually witch is why she knew that she would have to be careful not to lose her head in this relationship or her heart. She walked away from Zane after one more kiss promising she would be there tonight she looked back to see him looking at her with that stupid smirk of his looking as sexy and handsome as always as he watched her walk away. Zane knew that she would show up tonight and for some reason he couldn't wait he found it amazing being with her he has never had sex this mind blowingly good sex is to inadequate a word for what they shared this is the one and only time I can call it making love and it scared the hell out of him but for some reason he couldn't stop smiling as he walked home he couldn't stop the pride he felt at the fact that no one else has ever had her she was all his and there was no way he would share he walked in his house to make sure his dad hasn't come back early when the coast was clear Zane started to prepare the house he didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to make this time special for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 weeks later**

Rikki and zane were at Zane's house in his bed

"I really have to go" said Rikki lazily

"oh come on just stay the night again" said zane

"I can't that's breaking the rules" said Rikki

"yea well so was going to dinner with me yesterday" said zane pulling her back down to the bed

"zane we shouldn't be doing this" Rikki argued she didn't know why she has been breaking the rule they made but she knew it had to stop she was getting to attached and that was dangerous

"well I guess I will just have to exhaust you into submission" said zane as he kissed her neck Rikki giggled as they made love again when her cell phone went off she felt around the night stand for her cell not wanting to break contact

"hello" said Rikki a little breathless

"hey Rikki we just wanted to remind you that we need to meet tomorrow to talk about the dance coming up" said emma

"I know I'll be there" said Rikki silently telling zane to stop but he just kissed down her body making her jerk and gasp in shock

"are you ok" said emma a little confused

"I'm fine I just stubbed my toe" lied Rikki

"oh well ok just remember to be there at 12 ok" said emma

"I will" said Rikki breathlessly

"its just you have been late meeting us and secretive for the past 2 weeks" said emma

"ok em I will be there" said Rikki

"ok bye" said emma

"bye" said Rikki hanging up and getting back to zane

**The next day**

"ok so what's up" said Rikki walking into the café and sitting down at their booth

"we are just doing some last minute planning for the dance next week" said Cleo

"and I am trying to find a way to get zane to ask me" said emma

"why is that" asked Rikki nervously

"because he hasn't even acknowledged me since that party" said emma a little angry

"oh I'm sure if you are patient and just wait it will happen" said Rikki

"forget that I am tired of waiting I am going to ask him out" said emma determinedly Rikki just looked shocked she didn't want emma to get hurt

"just then zane walked in emma walked over to him away from the girls

"hey zane" said emma

"oh hey" said zane

"so I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner or maybe a movie" said emma flirtingly

"oh um I don't know I will think about it" said zane

"ok ok" said emma walking back over to Rikki and Cleo

"so how did it go" asked Cleo

"he said he will think about it" said emma Rikki was surprised and decided she needed to talk to zane about it when she saw him later

After about an hour of talking they all went their separate ways emma had to get back to work cleo went to meet lewis and Rikki had to meet zane at his dads yacht

"hey" said zane kissing Rikki when she walked in

"hey" said Rikki

"so what's wrong" asked zane sensing something was up

"nothing" said Rikki sitting on the couch "so what were you and emma talking about"

"oh nothing she just asked me out" said zane smiling widely

"and you told her you would think about it" said Rikki

"hang on now don't get jealous" said zane

"I am not jealous I don't care if you go out with her I would just like a little notice first" said Rikki

"really that's it your ok with me dating emma" said zane a little angry he wanted more he wanted all of her

"of course not" said Rikki hiding how she really felt about it

"well fine that's why I wanted to see you I decided to say yes I am going out with her tomorrow" said zane matter-of-factly

"oh ok" said Rikki

"ok I am going to call her" said zane leaving the room

**With emma**

"oh my god zane just asked me out" said emma

"I knew it would happen" said cleo excitedly

"so what are you going to do" asked lewis

"we are going to a show then dinner" said emma beaming

"I am so happy for you em" said cleo

"me to now we have to go work on my outfit" said emma

"ok lets get started" said cleo

"well I think I should go" said lewis

**The next day**

"ok so I got a new outfit I am all ready for tonight" said emma

"great" said Rikki half heartedly

"I hope you have a great time what time are you going" asked cleo

"6" said emma

"well I have to go" said Rikki getting up to leave

"bye" said emma and cleo in unison

As Rikki walked to Zane's house she couldn't decide whether or not she should tell him to blow off emma and away with her tonight she knows she made the rules but it just hurt that he was going out with another girl and her best friend to top it all off

"hey what are you doing here" asked zane hopefully

"I just thought we could have some fun before you went out" said Rikki chickening out at the last second zane just stepped aside and led her upstairs

_**5:39**_

Zane was kissing Rikki after they both had a mind blowing time and she didn't want to let him go but he had to pick up emma

"I have to go" said zane kissing her one more time before getting up to get dressed

"do you have to go" said Rikki sadly she didn't want to show her feelings it made her feel weak but she just couldn't help it

"you said you didn't mind" said zane again as they made it down stairs ten minutes later

"I know" said Rikki

"then what's the problem" said zane getting irritated

"whatever" said Rikki walking away to sit on the couch zane asked her to stay until he got back his dad was out of town again so she wouldn't be bothered

"hey" said zane grabbing Rikki by the wrist he wanted her to be jealous so she would make this real but he didn't want to hurt her

"if you tell me not to go I won't" said zane

Rikki just looked up at him but she could do it "you should go your already going to be late"

"damn it Rikki" zane just couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her for a kiss when he finally broke away

"look me in they eyes and tell me you don't want this to be more then sex tell me it doesn't bother you that I am going on a date with your best friend" said zane keeping eye contact

"I can't" said Rikki tearfully

"then what's the problem" asked zane setting her down

"I just…I just don't want to get hurt zane" said Rikki tears streaming down her pale cheeks now

"Rikki I would never hurt you….I promise" said zane

"Rikki looked into his eyes and believed him but she was still scared

"Rikki I want to be the person that makes you smile the person who holds you when you cry takes care of you when you are sick I want all of you Rikki" said zane

Rikki just smiled and went into his arms and kissed him as he carried her upstairs. After Rikki fell asleep in his arms zane remembered emma so he picked up his phone to call her

"hello" said emma sounding sad because he was an hour and a half late

"hey em I am so sorry about tonight but I don't think this will work" said zane

"oh its ok did you want to do another night" said emma

"no em I mean us it will never work I am sorry" said zane

"its ok" said emma tearfully before she hung up she called cleo and lewis over to comfort her when they arrived they were all so angry they decided to confront zane for what he did to emma so they all stormed over to Zane's house when he didn't answer the door they all just walked in and ran up the stairs to his room but what they saw none of them could ever have expected

"ok maybe Rikki just fell asleep here and she isn't naked just wearing a strapless shirt" said lewis but just then Rikki turned into zane the blanket slipping to show her bare back

"or not" said emma rushing out in tears

"I can't believe Rikki would do this to Emma she knew she liked Zane and on the night that they are finally going to go out Rikki sleeps with him well we are defiantly going to have a serious talk tomorrow" said Rikki angrily she walked out with Lewis following her


	4. Chapter 4

**At the café**

"hey guys you said you wanted to see me" said Rikki walking over to the table

"yea we want you to explain why you were in bed with Zane" said Emma angrily

"oh how do you know that" said Rikki

"we wanted to know why Zane stood up Emma but when we got there we saw it was because he was in bed with you how could you do that Rikki Zane finally asked Emma out and you sleep with him" said Cleo

"actually me and Zane have been together for 2 weeks now and just decided to become a couple" said Rikki looking down

"what" yelled Emma

"I know but at the party we got really drunk an ended up in bed together witch led to doing it again then we went out a couple times and realized we really like each other I am sorry Em I never meant to do this to you it just happened" said Rikki

"I can't believe you would betray be like this" said Emma

"Rikki you can't date Zane its just wrong you have to dump him" said Cleo matter-of-factly

"no look guys I'm sorry and I should have told you sooner but Zane cares about me it isn't just sex anymore" said Rikki

"oh come on Rikki he doesn't care about you he just wants to keep sleeping with you so he will say anything to keep it on offer" said Lewis Rikki gasped and smacked him so hard he fell out of the booth

"that is not true me and Zane are going to be together and you guys are going to have to deal with that" said Rikki getting up and walking out

"I can't believe her" said Emma

"me either" said Cleo

"you guys ever think that maybe they really like each other and we should but out" said Lewis still rubbing his cheek witch was quickly turning red

"no Lewis that is not how its going to work Rikki did this knowing how Emma felt so she broke the girl code" said Cleo

"yea and we can't just let her me and Zane were so close to getting together until she did this and when he asked me out she probably said she wanted more forcing him to stand me up and me and Zane will get together I just have to wait till he gets tired of her charms and he will" said Emma leaving to get ready for work

**Later that day**

Rikki was walking on the beach when Zane came up behind her

"hey" said Zane

"hey" said Rikki sadly

"what's wrong" asked Zane

"everything Emma and everyone are bad at me because they saw us my dad is coming back in a few days so that's something else I am going to have to deal with" said Rikki not realizing what she was saying

"your dad well what's that matter so he comes home so what" said Zane confused

"its nothing just forget it" said Rikki nervously trying to change the subject "what am I going to do about my friends"

"forget about them they will get over it once they realize we are going to be together no matter what they say" said Zane

"your right" said Rikki turning around and putting her arms around his neck smiling

"so what's so bad about your dad coming back" asked Zane moving to move hair out of her eyes but as soon as he got the sentence out she quickly pulled away scarcely saying she had to go Zane was confused as to what just happened

**Later that day**

Rikki was just finishing cleaning her house for when her dad cam home when there was a loud knock on the door as if someone was trying to break it down

"what is it" asked Rikki answering the door to Emma Cleo and Lewis

"hi hope you have come to your senses" said Emma walking in with the others following behind

"oh are we seriously back to this" said Rikki

"Rikki you know how Emma feels about Zane he asked her out and you ruined it" said Cleo

"no I didn't Zane told me he doesn't like Emma in that way at all the only reason he asked her out was so I would get jealous and make our relationship real he doesn't like you Emma he likes me why can't you just deal with that" said Rikki

"that's a lie" yelled Emma

"oh get over yourself" said Rikki all of a sudden Zane walked in

"Zane what are you doing here" said Lewis

"I came to see my girlfriend what are all of you doing here" said Zane walking over and kissing Rikki

"we just wanted to talk" said Emma Zane let out a sigh

"why can't you guys just accept that we are together" said Zane

"because this isn't how it is suppose to be because we were suppose to be together" said Emma

"no Emma we weren't if it wasn't for Rikki I never would have asked you out because I never would have needed to make her jealous I don't like you like that Emma I like Rikki I want Rikki she is the only one I want I have never known any was as amazing as her I am sorry Emma" said Zane

"Zane you don't know what your saying your blinded by sex" said Emma

Glaring at Rikki

"no I'm not Emma I just don't like you deal with it" said Zane getting annoyed

"Emma can't you deal with that and move on Emma Zane likes me he wants to be with me" said Rikki

"because this is wrong you knew how I felt about Zane but you did this anyway" said Emma

"well I didn't plan it Emma" said Rikki

"Emma why can't you drop it" said Zane

"its not her fault Rikki come on" said Cleo

"Cleo you are just doing what you always do" said Rikki

"and what's that" asked Cleo angrily

"following whatever Emma say's its what you always do and Lewis will follow you" said Rikki

"hey" said Lewis "I have my own mind"

"oh really then tell me what's your problem with me and Zane going out" said Rikki

"well I….it….you see" stammered Lewis

"exactly Cleo how about you and you can't use Emma's crush because that doesn't effect you at all" said Rikki

"it douse effect me because she is one of my best friends and I don't want to see her hurt" said Cleo

"oh ok so let me see how it is here Emma can go out with Zane but I can't you care about how Emma feels but not how I feel" said Rikki

"Rikki that is not true I care about both of you" said Cleo

"then what's the problem because your angry about me dating someone who makes me happy but this is none of your business its my life and I can be with whoever I want to none of you have a say in that" said Rikki Cleo and Lewis were both silent

"well it is my business" said Emma

"no its not Zane said he wants me not you end of story so move on before everybody thinks you are completely pathetic" yelled Rikki

"oh I'm pathetic me no you are" said Emma

"how am I pathetic" said Rikki

Emma didn't say anything she just crossed her arms over her chest

"that's what I thought" said Rikki

"Em maybe we should go Rikki is right this is none of our business if she wants to be with Zane then we have to accept that and be happy for her" said Cleo

"oh so now your on her side" yelled Emma "whatever Cleo"

"Emma I am not on anybody's side" yelled Cleo going after Emma with Lewis running after her

"I am glad they are gone" said Zane

"yea but not for long this is going to keep happening until Emma gets over herself and moves on" said Rikki leaning into Zane's arms laying her head on his chest

**Ok so here is the next chapter I don't know exactly were this is going so any ideas at all are welcome unless they are zemma then I don't want them lol **


End file.
